Why does love hurt?
by djcupcake
Summary: Maximum Ride had the best life. She had the perfect family, the perfect friends, the perfect boyfriend. She had the perfect life. She did have the perfect life until Fang, Maxs boyfriend and best friend, cheated on her. Fang claims it was a mistake and that he loves Max but can Max take him back? Maybe. But for now she asks to remain friends but is that enough for him? her? both?
1. Chapter 1

"Max! Max!" I hear pounding on my door and groan. I pull my pilllow over my head trying to block out the vigrous knocks sounding from my apartmnts door.

"MAX!" I sigh and push my covers off of me and walk towards the front door and throw open the door, rubbing my eye with my free hand.

"Nudge? What are you doing here at-" i pause and glance at the clock.

"9 in the morning?" Nudge pushes past me and spins around placing her hands on her hips.

"Max did you forget we have our first class of our freshman year at our new college?" she scolds me and pushes a loose strand of her hair out of her face. I look at Nudges outfit which consists of a cream blouse tucked into a simple black skirt that makes her mocha legs look longer than they are, a pair of black ballet flats, her hair is straightened to perfection nd she wears a little bit of mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss.

"of course not i just wanted to wake up a bit closer to the time class starts considering it starts in an hour and a half" i reply to the shorter girl, she's about 5"6 while im about 5"7.

"Go change Max the Flocks waiting for us!" she shoos me to my room so i can get changed. The flock is our group of friends that we've had since our early childhood years. I grab a simple Nirvana shirt, a pair of red skinny jeans, a pair of black converse and my favourite black leather jacket that my older brother, Ari, got me for my 16th birthday.

"Max hurry up, you're nineteen not five!" I scoff and walk into the living room.

"Considering the fact that it takes you two hours in the morning to get ready, you have no right to judge me" i say throwing my hair up into a loose bun.

"Max can't you wear like something cuter? OH! you should wear a dress then all the cute guys will stare at you and talking about cute boys Brian Smith is SO HOT! I think im gonna ask him if he wants to have coffee later. OHHH! Coffee is so yummy, I saw this adorable Hello Kitty cup thats so cheap! speaking of adorable i think i might get a chiuhaha-" I slap my hand over Nudges mouth.

"God Nudge you're making my ears bleed" she sticks her tongue out at me and i roll my eys at her childish behaviour.

"lets gooooooooooo" she whines as i grab my car keys from the counter.

"Im coming, give me a damn minute"

I drum my fingers to the beat of Problem by Ariana Grande on my steering wheel while Nudge giggles every two seconds and texts, her fingers furiously tapping across her phones screen. I pull into the local diner that the flock noramally comes to and park in the shade. I push my car door closed and stroll over to the diners entrance with Nudge at my side. I glance towards the booth we usaully sit at and behold the flock is all gathered at the six person booth.

"Hey guys" I greet and sit down next to Fang. The flock consists of the six of us. Monique A.K.A. Nudge, the groups chatterbox, resident fashionista and gossiper. Igneasous A.K.A. Iggy, the pyromaniac and clown of the group, He's tall about 6"1 and is lean with strawberry blonde hair and blue A.K.A. Gazzy, A pyromaniac as well and very gassy, He's quite tall standing at about 5"11 and strong with blonde hair and blue eyes, he's a year junior to the rest of us but he skipped a grade because he's smart. Angel, sweet and innocent till you make her mad, she's about 5"5 to 5"6 and she has waist lond blond hair and blue eyes, she's also Gazzy's younger twin. Last but not least Nick A.K.A. Fang, he's quiet and mysterious, he's about 6"1 and is lean and wiry with black hair and onyx eyes and he also happens to be my boyfriend of a year.

Fang nods at me while everyone else replies with different variations of a greeting. He laces his fingers through mine under the table out sight, we were never big on PDA.

"I can't believe we start our college life today" Angel sighs, wonderstruck at the idea, and twirls a curl of her long blonde hair around her finger.

"This year is gonna be awesome" Iggy exclaims and pumps his fist into the air.

"Hello darlings what can i get for you?" A chubby lady asks us, a friendly smile spread across her face.

"Just the usaul Mary" I answer for the group and everyone nods in agreement. She smiles and flips her paper pad closed and turns to go to the kitchen to give our order to the cooks.

"Max" i look over at Fang and raise my eyebrows in a way of asking what.

"Excited?" i look at him and scoff.

"When is school ever fun?" i look at him as though he's insane, he smirks and turns to listen to Iggy ramble on a prank he's been planning.

I tap my pencil against my textbook as my English professer rambles on about the book How to Kill A Mocking Bird. I glance over at Nudge texting on her phone, she doesnt like English but she needed another class and her parents thought it would be a good class to take.

*_BUZZ* *BUZZ*_

My phone vibrates and i pull it out so that it is hidden from anybodys sight under the desks.

~Bored?~

Of course it was Fang with his one word conversations.

~Eh, its okay wby?~

My phone buzzes a second later.

~_bored af gtg prof's lookin~_

"Okay class, I hope that we'll have a very productive year" I get up slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

"Hey Max I'm gonna go have some coffee with Brian do you want to come?"

"Naw, I'm gonna head over to the library and get a head start on the English essay." She nods and runs off to Brians car. I sigh and walk over to my car and speed off to the library.

I yawn and glance at the clock, 5:00 PM. Wow i've been here for awhile. I grab my bag and walk past the librarian offering a small smile.

*_BUZZ* *BUZZ*_

~ Wanna go to a party tommorow night? - Fang~

I reply back quickly

~_yeah sure cya tommorow night-Max~_

I smile to myself, this year is gonna be a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

*RING* *RING*

Groaning, I pat my pockets for my phone and with my free hand I tug at my hair a habit I've possessed since childhood. _Where did I put the damn phone?_ Found it! I do a mental happy dance and glance at the caller ID.

"Max, it's me Nudge" She says while chewing gum, probably watermelon her favourite but to me its disgusting.

"I know I have caller ID" I chuckle and state at her idiocy

she giggles and pops her gum before answering.

"LOL MAX! anywayssssss can I have the notes from todays class?" I sigh, this has got to be like the 10th time that Nudge has asked me for my notes. She always texts during our lectures, forgetting about writing notes, a bad habit of hers that never ceases to annoy me.

"Yeah sure I'll -" I stop mid-sentence when im knocked to the ground by a mysterious force.

"What the hell?" grumble, searching the ground for my iPhone, after finding it I check to make sure the screen didn't crack.

"Shit sorry, I wasnt watching where i was going" I look up at the accused mysterious force who turns out to be an attractive boy. He stares down at me with brilliant blue eyes offering his hand to me while using his other hand to sweep his blonde hair out of his eyes. I accept his hand and he tugs me up, he stands at an impressive height about the same as Fang and Iggy and about equally muscled.

"I'm Dylan" He grins and releases my hand after holding it for a second to long.

"Max" I answer back with a small smile

"Nice to meet you Max even though the events that made us meet were not so... nice"

"Likewise I think?" he chuckles and runs his hand through his hair once again. He glances down at his watch, swearing.

"Crap I have to go, maybe I can have your number and we can do something to make up for me knocking you down?"

"I'd like that" I smile back at him, grabbing a pen from my pocket and scribbling my number on his hand.

"Bye Max"

"Bye" I wave to him before walking off.

I flip through the channels on the T.V. not really paying attention. I'm so bored. Whenever I was bored I would call Fang over and we would watch movies all night. I look over at my phone debating on whether to call him over, i mean this would be friends hanging out together and not intimate in any way. Biting my lip I reach over for my phone and dial his number.

*_RING* *RING*_

"Sup" He answers groggily hinting that he had been asleep

"Hey"

"Max? it's" I hear rustling and movement in the background

"10 A.M. on a _Saturday_ morning. Why would you call me at this ungodly hour?"

I chuckle before answering

"Yeah but I'm _sooooooooo _bored!" A deep chuckle erupts through the phone

"Okay and you called me because?" he questions obviously not happy about being woken up

"Because i want you to come over and we can watch movies"

"Okay fine I'll be there in 10" he groans obviously trying to appear irritated but I could hear the excitement in his voice that no one else would have been able to detect.

*_KNOCK* *KNOCK*_

I groan and lift my body off the couch, glaring at the door.

"Max open the door!" he shouts pounding on the door.

"Fine" I shout back and swing open the door. He smirks at me and looks at my fuzzy bunny slippers and betty boop pajamas.

"Don't hate" he chuckles and runs his hand through his hair.

"You gonna let me in?" I roll my eyes and step backwards. He grins and pushes past me, running towards the T.V. and leaping over the couch gracefully.

"Hey you're gonna break my couch like that!" I scold while crossing my arms and tilting my head slightly upwards, my signature pose.

He grins up at me and takes his leather jacket off, showcasing his strong arms, and tosses it onto my face. I scowl at him and throw the jacket back at him.

"You know you're more annoying than Iggy" I state to him. He pouts and puts his hand over his heart feigning hurt.

"You know you love me" he smirks back at me, lifting the Pepsi can I had left on the table to his lips.

"Yeah I do" He stops the can halfway to his lips, he puts it back down onto the table and motions for me to come over. I walk over to him and he grips my waist pulling me down onto his lap, I giggle and bury my head into his chest.

"I love you Max" He presses a light kiss into my hair.

"I love you too Fang" I whisper back to him.

After watching a few movies Fang left to go get ready for the party.

*_KNOCK* *KNOCK*_

Ugh, who's here now? I jog to the door and open it.

"Max! why aren't you ready?! we have to be there in 1 hour! Go get ready!" Nudge shoves me towards my room and I stumble.

"Dang Nudge chill! I almost fell" I pout and dodge a pillow Nudge chucks at me, I laugh and run to my room to get changed.

I pull on a pair skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with converse and throw my hair into a ponytail. I walk outside only to be pushed back into the room.

"Come on Max wear a dress for once! please let me help you get ready!" Oh no the bambi eyes! don't look! don't look! crap i looked!

"Fine! just stop doing those stupid bambi eyes!" I agree and sigh.

"Yay!" she squeals and runs to my closet looking through the clothes that are hidden in the back, the clothes she bought me.

"Max put this on!"

I slip it on and then Nudge does my hair and makeup.

"Max you look so pretty!" she squeals and gasps when she saw the time.

"Lets go!" she drags me out the door and into her car. When we pull up to Chads house, the jock who is hosting the party, the party is already in full swing.

"Hey Max i just saw Brian, do you mind if i go talk to him?" Nudge asks nervously as though i would be mad if she asks.

"No, go get him girl" i smile at her and she grins and says a thank you before running off.

"Max!" i spin around and see Iggy with a beer in his hand and a silly grin on his face. He waves me over and i walk over to him. Once i get to him i see Gazzy talking to one of his teammates from the football team, Angel gossips with a sophomore girl and Fang talking to the school slut Lissa A.K.A. my nemesis.

"Hey you look good" Iggy compliments me and grabs my hand to spin me around. I chuckle and push him away while Fang grabs my hand and pulls me towards him.

"You look beautiful" I blush at Fangs comment.

"You don't look so bad yourself" he smirks and looks back at Lissa. She twirls a cherry red curl around her finger and smirks, she's wearing a white crop top and red mini skirt with white heels.

"Hi Max" Lissa says behind a fake smile.

"Lissa" I greet back between clenched teeth, she smiles a sickly sweet smile and turns to face Fang. She wraps her perfectly manicured hands around his bicep and laughs, obviously in an attempt to annoy me.

"So Nick since you're really good at football i was wondering if you could teach me the basics?" He nods and gives her a half-smile which confuses me because he doesn't allow anyone to call him Nick.

"Do you want a drink?" he asks Lissa she giggles and nods her head.

"Max could you get us some beers?" He asks me. I stare at Lissa and Fang looking between them before slowly nodding my head and excusing myself to go to the kitchen. As I push through the drunk kids i look back towards Lissa who was laughing at something Fang said. My head spins wondering when they became so buddy-buddy as I dig through the cooler for two beers. I grip the two beers in my hand and walk back towards the couch where Fang and Lissa are seated.

"Thanks" Lissa says as I hand her the beer while Fang nods at me in his form of a thank you. They both begin to talk about random things and I zone out, disinterested in their conversation.

"Max?" My head snaps up when I hear Iggys voice where Fang was earlier, they must have left without me noticing.

"I'm gonna head home early, I want to get a head start on my essay. Do you want to come with me? Nudge left with Brian because she thought you had a ride and Fang left with a few of the jocks and Lissa to go get some ice cream down by the pier" Fang left me here alone with a bunch of drunk kids and no ride?

"Yeah I guess" He offers me his hand which I accept and helps me up.

"You okay to drive?' I question him.

"Yeah I only had one drink which should be fine because im not a lightweight" I nod and sit in his car.

"You got something on your mind?" he asks me as he pulls out of the driveway.

"Yeah I guess im kind of upset that Fang left me here without a ride for Lissa and the entire time we've been here he's barely spoken to me and with Lissa he wouldnt shut up. God I sound like some jealous girlfriend" I sigh into my hands and lean back into my seat.

"Yeah I saw that too, maybe he's just trying to become better friends with her, you know like start anew." I nod at what he's saying but I feel as though that isn't the case.

"Maybe" I say back and lean forward turning the volume up on the sound system. For the rest of the drive we don't say a word sitting in a comfortable silence occasionally humming along to the song playing on the radio.

"Thanks for the ride Ig" I say as we reach my apartment.

"No problem now get out" he says with a cheeky grin. I stick my tongue out at him and step out of the car. I huff and fall on my couch kicking my shoes off, I sigh and pull my phone from my bag. Not one message. Not one message from my _caring _ boyfriend asking if im okay and if I got home safe, a salty tear trickles down my face. I quickly wipe the tear away, im _not _vulnerable, im _not_ a damsel in distress. I _don't _need a man. I'm Maximum Freaking Martinez. The sadness I once felt melts away and quickly gets replaced by anger. He left me alone in a party full of drunk guys alone with no ride! who does that?! I grip the pillow in my hand and chuck it at the door. First thing tomorrow im going to give him a piece of my mind and with that thought I drift to sleep, hair ruffled, dress wrinkled and a smirk on my face.


End file.
